


Dinner

by jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Louis Garneau and Bradley James [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Co-written by Pet.This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Louis Garneau/Bradley James storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG Citadel. If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed here.Please note that Louis Garneau is an original character and is based (looks only) on the model David Gandy.





	Dinner

Bradley's never been more grateful for the lax enforcement of speed limits in France; he'd made it home in record time, showered, shaved, thrown half his wardrobe on the floor of his room looking for something tolerable to wear, and called in Angel for help. Once she'd finished laughing at him she'd helped him pick out a blue shirt and some decent trousers, and he'd sped his way back to Sarlat. The restaurant had been easy to find, and he's a full ten minutes early; a blessing, it'll let him get himself together and take a deep breath. This whole day has been completely bloody insane.

He's never lacked for self-confidence; quite the opposite, actually. But there's something about Louis, about the way he'd looked at Bradley, the calm strength of him, that has butterflies doing a dance in his stomach. He can't remember being this excited for a date in *ages* and he's just hoping he doesn't put the man off somehow. He knows he can come across a bit loud and laddish, but if Louis Garneau can look past trespassing to invite him out, he hopes he'll be flexible there, too.

He leans back against the wall of the restaurant, watching the street, and waiting.

Louis leaves Citadel later than he'd like. Thankfully traffic into town is quieter at this hour and he makes it there and finds a parking spot with roughly five minutes to spare. He's still in his suit, having had no time to return to his quarters by the time he'd finished his meeting with the new group of trainees. He takes a good look in the rearview mirror, opens his jacket and gets rid of the tie. It's not his best look and not quite the impression he'd hoped to make this evening but it'll have to do. He walks the short distance down the main street, turning onto the pedestrian walkways and easing through the crowds until he comes out right in front of the restaurant, a broad smile creasing his lips as he sees Bradley there, already waiting. "Bonsoir," he says, clasping the other man's hands and kissing him on both cheeks. "You found it."

Louis smells *amazing,* is Bradley's only thought during the casual courtesy, and as he kisses back--the light, polite kisses of the Continental greeting--he surprises himself by wishing he could linger. Scolding himself for jumping the gun, he squeezes Louis's larger hands and then lets go, as good manners requires.

Louis looks as good as he smells, though much more formal than Bradley himself.

"I'm underdressed," he apologizes, glancing between them. 

"No, you're not," Louis says firmly. "I didn't have a chance to change or I'd be in jeans," he explains with a smile. "So I'm actually overdressed."

"Well, that's definitely a relief," Bradley laughs, though it's hard to imagine this polished man wearing something casual. "I'm in a full suit of armor half the day at work, so I'm more likely to go for comfortable on the off-hours. I play King Arthur in a tv programme," he adds hastily, realizing he'd never actually said so. "I don't wear armor as a usual sort of thing. Just to be clear. Um. Should we go in?" 

"Yes. I already called ahead and made a reservation," Louis says, gesturing for Bradley to lead the way and waving to the owner as they enter. "And I know. I googled you," he adds with a smile.

Bradley laughs again, and shakes his head a little. "What on earth did we do before Google?" he asks rhetorically. He's so busy watching Louis that he barely even notices the lovely interior of the restaurant; he can't seem to tear his eyes away. He's a little turned on just watching the man *walk* and that's crazy. "I have to admit, I Googled you, too, but didn't get a single hit. Rather disappointing, that, considering you've a resort and all. I should have guessed, from the security guards, I suppose, that you'd be private online as well."

Louis smiles, taking a moment to shake Pierre's hand and introduce to Bradley to the owner before they're seated. "Yes, you're right. I - I keep my life very private. I'm sure I'm on there somewhere but it's more likely to be connected with my family's interests and our charitable organizations than anything personal."

"I didn't look all that hard. Didn't have much time, and anyway, I like a good mystery," Bradley answers, sliding in to his chair, glad they're in a small corner table where he can stare to his heart's content. Not in a creepy way, of course. And he's pretty sure Louis must be used to it, looking how he does. Still. "I'm in an industry full of pretty people," he finds himself saying candidly, "and you're one of the most gorgeous blokes I've ever seen. I can't quite believe you're out to dinner with me, and not home with a harem of models, or some such thing."

Hiding a slight smile behind his hand - if only Bradley knew - Louis chuckles softly and shakes his head. "Thank you, but I actually don't have much time for dating... I travel a lot and I tend to get swallowed up by my work." He quickly changes the subject. "What about you? Where is your family? Any brothers or sisters?"

"I've one sister," Bradley nods, smiling fondly as he thinks of her. "We're close, and my mum and dad too. They're back in Devon, still live in the house I grew up in. I visit when I can, quite a bit actually. With our shooting schedule as it is, it's good to have them right across the Channel." He leans back in his chair, gets a little comfortable. He can tell that Louis is older than he is, and probably rather more sophisticated, too; if he admits it to himself, that's part of the appeal. He feels very young, suddenly, and enjoys the little tingle of pleasure he gets from the way Louis watches him. 

"You? You're not locked up in that great mansion all alone with your--very nice, by the way--personal assistant? You have family and such, running the place?"

Louis flags down the waiter and orders a bottle of the house red after checking with Bradley. "I'm an only child but my father sits on the board of directors and my parents' estate is nearby," he explains, careful with his words and what he reveals. "Marie, my assistant, and I each have our own quarters at the castle but I have flats in New York and L.A. as well." He smiles. "The castle actually has a lot of people working and staying there. I don't ever feel like I'm on my own really."

"Huh." That's quite a few words with very little specific information, Bradley notices, but he's trying not to pry or be nosy on his very first date. He would, after all, like there to be a *second* date. "Flats in New York and LA? Very posh. Maybe I should've gone into resort management, instead of acting...nah," he decides, after a pause for thought. "I love it too much. How many guys you know get to dress up in armor and ride horses around a fantastic medieval castle all day as part of their job? I mean honestly, it's the best gig going." He sips his wine. He has no idea if it's good or not, but it tastes fine. 

"As long as there's no husband or wife waiting for you back at home, that's cool. I'm not much into being the secret 'other woman.' It happens more than you'd think, in the acting business." He's not permanently scarred or anything, but he *is* careful, now, like he wasn't before.

Louis laughs at the idea. "No, there's no one waiting at home," he says., shaking his head, amused at the idea of himself with a wife or husband. "There's... someone special, but they're very seriously involved with someone else, so no, no real attachments."

"Ouch," Bradley winces a little, sympathetic. "Sorry to hear that. I've just been getting past something similar." There's a wry twist to his mouth, now, as he thinks about Colin. "Turns out he's straight. Very straight. He was decent about it, but that doesn't make it sting any less, after I'd built it all up in my head."

"At least he was understanding," Louis says, pausing for a moment while the waiter stops by to take their order. "I guess I should ask whether we need to be careful? You accepted my dinner invitation but I didn't see anything when I looked you up."

"Sort-of, careful, I suppose," Bradley says after ordering off what looks like a deliciously diverse menu. "Everyone I work with, my family, everyone like that knows. I'm not public, though. I'm just getting started, my agent might kill me. It's the sort of thing where if someone asked, I'd never lie, though." He shrugs. "These days it's not the career death it once was, but I've heard too many horror stories, and I'm no activist. Just want to do my job and play my parts, and let everything else sort itself. It'd be different if I were a pro footballer. Almost was, but then I realized acting was more my speed."

"Do you still play?"

"Oh yeah, all the time," Bradley enthuses, taking another mouthful of wine and savoring it. "I play for a local club when I can, and in charity matches, that sort of thing. Always been a bit small for the pros, anyway, but I like to keep my hand in as much as I can. Running every day, kicking around with the other guys on set, staying fit." He grins. "Since we're on a date, it's my turn again. You have any hobbies? Into films, or sport?"

"I read and play chess, swim, run. I like old movies - mysteries, thrillers. Again, my work keeps me very busy so I don't have a lot of spare time," Louis says, wondering if he's really as boring as he sounds. At least when you leave out Citadel.

"A workaholic," Bradley muses, and then has to sit back as the waiter comes with their food. He makes happy noises as he tastes his food, sliding the fork gently out of his mouth and hoping Louis is watching (he does, after all, know what his own better points are). 

"You're a workaholic and a runner. You'd be a natural at football. You should come out and give it a try, we have pickup matches on slow days." He'd also get a chance to show off his own skills, but really, that's secondary. "And I've always wanted to learn how to play chess. I don't know that I've really a strategic mind, though. Straight ahead, that's me."

Mon dieu. That mouth might be the death of him. "There's nothing wrong with that but I could still try and teach you - and you could teach me football." Louis smiles, spearing another piece of cured ham with his fork. "Did you say you have tomorrow off?"

"Not off, not really, just a late call," Bradley says regretfully. "Day after is Saturday though, and I've got that off entirely. There might even be a pick-up match, and time for chess." He glances at Louis with a little smile curling one corner of his mouth, as he takes another bite. "Guess that means I haven't driven you off just yet," he supposes, "if you're asking about my schedule. Yeah?"

Louis gives a soft laugh, shaking his head. "Why would you think you might drive me off?"

"Well, y'know," Bradley waves a hand around. "Don't get me wrong, I'm all right. I do okay. But I showed up in your office covered in dirt and bracken, and play footie on the weekends when I'm not lying about in my shorts drinking a beer, and you're terribly posh. International jetsetter with flats all over the world, running resorts. I'm not complaining, mind. If you're interested then well done, me, and I'll run with it." He flashes Louis his very best wicked grin. "I guess I had no idea it'd go so well, that's all."

"Well, first of all, I think you look good even covered in dirt," Louis says with a smile, taking another sip of wine. "And I like the way you handled yourself today. You could have whined, you could have given us attitude, but you didn't. Plus..." he adds, dropping his voice a little, "you've got a gorgeous mouth and I like men who are smaller than me." _Boys._ Which Bradley may very well not be. But then again, it's been a very long time since Louis has been on a date of any kind. And he's rather enjoying it.

Bradley drops his head a little, flushing at the praise. "I'm quite fond of men who are bigger than me," he admits, smiling down at his own wineglass. "Nice how that works out, isn't it?" He chances a glance at Louis, and smiles wider seeing the heat in the other man's eyes. "Thank you," he adds, then his smile turns to a grin. "You should see me in lipstick!"

Louis raises an eyebrow at that. "Do you make a habit of wearing lipstick?"

Laughing, Bradley shakes his head. "I'm surprised you didn't see, if you Googled. I dressed up in drag for Halloween and the photos ended up online...rather silly photos, actually, since I was going for goofy instead of glam. But no, not really. Except what they have me wear on-set." He cocks his head, curious. "I'm pretty easy-going though, depending on what my partner likes. Do you make a habit of dating fellows in lipstick?"

"Not as a rule," Louis replies honestly, "but it's not something that would turn me off - depending on the fellow." His trousers tightening slightly at the thought of Bradley in full drag. Interesting, given that it's not something he's ever thought of as one of his kinks. "What about you? What kind of men do you make a habit of dating?"

"Well," Bradley considers, laying down his fork after taking his last bite, leaning back and sipping his wine again (how is it never empty?). "I like tall and dark, of course, who doesn't? I spend so much time running and playing ball, I like blokes who're athletic types, just so we have that in common." 

He debates revealing his preference for take-charge guys who won't hesitate to apply a firm hand, but thinks to himself that that's really more a second--or third!--date sort of discussion.

"Other than that, really, it's all just chemistry, isn't it? Attraction and that click." 

"Most definitely," Louis agrees, placing his cutlery across his plate and leaning back as well. Resisting the urge to reach across the table and brush the hair out of Bradley's eyes. "You're twenty-six?"

"It's true," Bradley says, nodding. "But depending on where you got your info, I'm not anywhere close to six feet tall. And since I couldn't find you anywhere online, you'll have to just tell me your age, I guess?" 

Louis laughs. "I noticed that." He smiles, pouring them the last of the wine. "I'm thirty-three. I turn thirty-four in December." Glancing up at Bradley to catch his reaction.

He's always had a thing for older men. They have a depth and experience that he looks for in his relationships, so hearing Louis's age makes Bradley smile with pleasure. "I turn 27 on October 11th," he confesses. "But depending on how things go, I'm starting to feel like I might've gotten my birthday present early this year." He holds out his glass to touch it to Louis's, a little celebration of how much fun he's having.

Clinking their glasses together softly, Louis nods. "Maybe, but I expect we can still do better," he says. "Would you care for some ice cream? They make some really incredible sundaes here."

"I would absolutely LOVE to have some ice cream," Bradley replies. "And if it comes in sundae form, so much the better. I must say, this birthday is looking better and better all the time. I mean, not that I'm expecting anything," he hastens to add. "One date isn't really a gift-giving stage."

Louis laughs, completely charmed. He waves over the waiter and asks for their plates to be cleared and dessert menus brought. "We'll see," he says, very mysteriously. "I still have a few days until your birthday."

Bradley laughs. "Well, *that's* certainly not mysterious and intriguing, or anything! And you haven't even kissed me yet! I might be awful, all slobbery and sloppy. You never know." He just can't stop smiling.

"If you are, I can always teach you not to be," Louis says, dark eyes sparkling wickedly.

"You've got magical powers, mate, if you can teach a bad kisser to be a good one," Bradley grins, shaking his head a little, feeling a frisson of heat once again under Louis's eyes. "I always thought it was native talent and skill, once you got to a certain point in life. I'm always up for taking instruction, but what happens if *you're* an awful kisser? What then? I'm awful at teaching, ask anyone."

"Well, if it weren't the fact that we're in a very public place right now, I'd show you and we could put your worries to rest."

"And if we weren't in a very public place, I'd participate willingly in that experiment," Bradley agrees, his belly tightening with arousal. It's going to be bad enough watching Louis eat a sundae without wanting to lick ice cream off his tongue; all this flirting has him turned on like he hasn't been in a very long time. He knows he's showing all the signs, he's never been subtle; knows that his pupils are probably blown wide and his face is flushed, and his hands won't stay still.

Mon dieu. It's all Louis can do to keep from suggesting they save dessert for another time. "You'd better order then," he says, passing over the dessert menu as the waiter drops it off, "so we can... find ourselves a less public place." He already knows what he wants. Sundae-wise too.

Bradley cocks his head. "I'm trying to decide if you're a chocolate man, or more vanilla," he says, mock-seriously. "If I'm ordering, it's important to make sure it's something you like. So you'll eat it quickly. And we can get somewhere...less public. As you said."

"And what have you come up with?" Louis asks, unable to stop smiling, refusing to give Bradley any hints.

"It's hard to say, since I can't tell if what I want is shading what I can see," Bradley admits frankly. "I think...I think chocolate. And caramel. And whipped cream, but that last one might be a longshot since you're a runner and runners can be funny about toppings." He grins a little. "I'll hold off to see how that one goes, but I think I'll chance it and order with the whipped cream AND a cherry."

"That sounds wonderful." Louis motions to the waiter and lets Bradley order. "I usually order the death by chocolate. Marie wouldn't approve if she knew but everything in moderation, yes?"

"And doing it someplace where prying eyes can't see," Bradley agrees as soon as he's ordered, wincing a little as he imagines what Angel would say. When he'd twisted his ankle the year before and hadn't been able to move, he'd packed on almost twenty pounds, and his ears are still ringing from Wardrobe's opinions on having to re-size "Prince Arthur's" rather elaborate armor. He's naturally stocky anyway, though, and now that he's back in action he can eat how he likes. "Death by chocolate? How...decadent." 

Louis smiles. "Yes, I suppose it is," he says with a small nod, watching Bradley closely. "But I've always found that if you have a craving for something, it's better to give in and have the real thing than settle for a pale imitation."

Bradley's eyes nearly close as he just lets himself ride that wave of innuendo. He's got no real idea what they're talking about, or if they're on the same page with the whole chocolate/vanilla analogy, but just imagining this man having him, naked, across his lap makes his hips buck up in a tiny, instinctive motion, his cock rigid against his fly. "True," he gets out, hoarsely. "Of course, if you've only the pale imitation--you've eaten chocolate in Los Angeles? You know what I mean--you take what you can get, most times. At least, I do. Better than nothing."

"I'm surprised," Louis says rather bluntly, honestly, noting the signs of arousal. He can almost smell it on the - no, not boy, he reminds himself. He has to be careful here. Bradley's an unknown quantity, despite his reactions so far. "You don't strike me as someone who would - or should have to - settle."

"Thank you," Bradley replies simply, taking it for the compliment it clearly is, and shaking himself a little, back to alertness. "Eh, I'm young yet, nevermind the birthday. Haven't had much time for real relationships as such, so I dip my toes into pools and then I'm off again. Or I have, in the past, anyway. Now that I've a regular job, a career, even, I am looking for something a bit more...substantial."

Dessert arrives, with two spoons, and Louis gestures for Bradley to go ahead. "I have a number of friends who have settled down in the last few years. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only hold out," he says with a soft laugh, draining his wineglass.

"I haven't gotten there yet," Bradley says, taking hold of his spoon and digging in to the absolutely sinful sundae with delight. "Oh god this is good. Anyway, I only had to go to one wedding this year, but there are two next, and a baby on the way for one of my high school mates. It was a bit of a shock, that. I guess for me it's more that I'm tired of settling. I want to find someone really compatible, not just okay for a quick shag, but interesting enough for repeat performances, you know?"

Louis nods. "Yes, I do. Unfortunately, in my case, I travel with my work so much..." he trails off, not quite sure what he wants to say. "I'm not sure I make good 'relationship' material." And really, it's probably unfair of him to pretend any differently.

"That's all right, though, isn't it?" Bradley smiles, comfortable. "As long as you're clear going in and there's no mixed signals, nothing wrong with it. Me, now, I'm in the same boat. If a job takes me to, I don't know, New Zealand or something, off I fly. Any relationship I had, it'd have to be able to accommodate that sort of thing." It's not like he's looking to get married, here, anyway. At this point, he'd be delighted with anything that wasn't a one-nighter or a casual, vanilla shag.

"It sounds like we're starting out from the same place then." Louis smiles, picking up his spoon and finally digging into the ice cream. "Besides, we might be getting ahead of ourselves." He grins. "I could still turn out to be a lousy kisser."

"And I could be a hideously bad shag," Bradley laughs, pointing his spoon at Louis as punctuation. "You just never know. I'm generally more of a go-with-the-flow type, anyway. My mum used to say there's no point borrowing trouble ahead of time, you'll have plenty when it arrives."

"Your mother sounds like a very smart woman," Louis observes, slowly sucking the ice cream from his spoon.

"Mm-hmm," Bradley agrees absently, watching Louis's mouth and that spoon and the ice cream and the whole thing is just stupidly hot, like a really good porno or something. He licks chocolate fudge off his own lower lip carelessly, then takes another bit himself. Two can play this game, and he licks the spoonful before finishing the bite.

Groin tightening, Louis lets out a deep breath. "Tease," he murmurs, eyes sparkling.

"You started it," Bradley fires back, then smiles wickedly around the next spoonful of ice cream. 

"Me?" Louis grins, slouching a little in his seat, and letting his knee press against the inside of Bradley's thigh. "Surely not."

*Contact,* the first real touch they've had since greeting outside, and it spikes up Bradley's spine fast enough to make his head spin. If Louis can do this to him just with a brush of their legs, what would it be like naked? He has to wonder, and then refocus, so he can remember how to talk. "Yes, you," he says even more firmly, scooping ice cream with one hand, sliding the other under the table to rest on Louis's leg, just there, above the knee. 

It's giddy and fun, like he's back in school, flirting over ice cream. "You're a terrible influence," he informs Louis, gesturing again with the spoon, not minding that melted ice cream hits the table. He can feel hot skin under expensive suit-fabric. 

Louis shakes his head. "Not yet, I'm not," he says softly, muscle tensing under Bradley's palm. "Not until I tell you I think we've both had too much to drink to drive safely home and that I have a flat here in town..."

"I suppose," Bradley says, like he's thinking about it, like he's hesitating at *all*, "I suppose it would be a good idea. To find out if you're a good kisser. Before we waste any more time, of course. Wouldn't do to have that happen." He laughs a little breathlessly, slides his hand further up Louis's leg, and sets his spoon down in the empty ice cream bowl.

"That was delicious."

Suddenly Louis is extremely thankful for his suit jacket. "I'm glad you think so. This is one of my favourite places." He waves at the waiter; mimes signing the bill. "What time do you have be on set tomorrow?"

"Late call," Bradley says, "so not until around thirteen hundred hours. I do need to check in, though." He pulls his cell phone out of his pocket, waves it in demonstration. "Proof to my mates that you're not abducting me. They were all a-flutter at the thought of the handsome mysterious stranger, but even though I said you looked completely normal, they're a bit paranoid. Going on about whips and chains and dungeons and things. Daft, but there you have it."

"Of course," Louis says, actually quite happy to know that Bradley has friends watching out for him. "I understand perfectly. I need to call Marie and have her reschedule a few appointments as well." He smiles. "Go ahead and call, I'll take of this," he says as the waiter comes by with their bill.

"Thanks," Bradley says, already dialling as he slides out of the booth and heads towards the door, the better to chat with Angel for just a moment and tell her all about dinner, and that yes, he's staying, and to give her the location of the restaurant and a promise to call again in the morning. It's like having another mother, he thinks, snapping the phone shut, and turning just as Louis comes through the door.

He's tall, Bradley knew it, but this is a visceral reminder, having him so close and standing up. The lights of the restaurant filter through the windows, bright enough that Bradley can see the dark arch of an eyebrow, the slight curl of Louis's smile. Stepping in close, he tips his head back to meet Louis's eyes, one hand reaching for the other man's wrist, fingers touching just lightly. "No one around," he points out. "Think we could try that kiss?" He's nearly breathless with wanting it.

"Mais certainement," Louis murmurs, leaning in, his mouth pressing soft but firmly against Bradley's. And then he's cupping the back of Bradley's neck, deepening the kiss, tongue delving lightly between the other man's lips. Tasting the last of chocolate and caramel on him.

No hesitation, no pause, Louis just kisses him, and Bradley *melts* into it. There's a big, warm hand cradling his neck, keeping away the ache of the upward angle of the kiss, and Louis is solid and strong and hot against him. He crowds a little closer, welcoming that tongue in, his own flicking against it teasingly even as his hands creep under Louis's jacket, flat against the smoothness of his shirt where it drapes over the small of his back. Pressing and kneading a little as Bradley murmurs wordless pleasure into Louis's mouth.

When he pulls back he's breathing hard and nearly dizzy and is staring, he just knows it, but he can't help it. That was possibly the best kiss he's ever had. Definitely the best *first* kiss. His mouth feels hot and swollen and he licks his lips. Can't find any words.

His throat so dry it hurts by the time they part, Louis steps back, his hand sliding down Bradley's back. He takes his hand, lacing their fingers together and tugs gently, certain he'll ravish Bradley right here if they don't move _now_. "The flat's right around the corner."

"Right," Bradley says, dazed, and follows Louis's lead and the tug of his hand, walking at his side around the corner and to an old, solid wood door. Louis has a key and they're in, and there are these fantastic steps, like something out of a photo album, a steep spiral so tight that he's forced to let go Louis's hand and can just about touch the backs of his knees as he follows him up.

The lights are on but low and Bradley registers a gorgeous big loft of a flat, acres of open space, before focusing back in on his major interest. Who's shrugging out of his jacket, and that's a brilliant idea.

Yanking his jumper over his head, Bradley takes two quick steps closer to Louis, smiling brighter with each step. "I hope you won't take this the wrong way," he says, mock-seriously as he starts in on his flies, "but I'd very much like to lick you all over."

"I think that could be arranged," Louis says, smiling as he unbuttons his shirt and shrugs the fabric from his shoulders and arms. His eyes are all over Bradley and he's already so hard he aches.

"Fantastic!" Bradley says, and then throws his head back and laughs, just from the sheer joy of this. Still laughing, he pounces right at Louis, rolling them back onto the huge bed. He has the feeling Louis is startled, but he shrugs it off and dives in for a wicked, deep, intense kiss, the kind that has him struggling to undo his own flies with his one free hand. 

Louis _is_ startled but not for long. His hands slide down Bradley's back to his ass, cupping and grinding against him and he rolls them over, getting one leg between Bradley's thighs as he kisses him even harder, letting him feel just how much he wants him.

Chest to chest, bare skin to bare skin, it's completely delicious and Bradley relaxes down into the mattress, getting one leg up and around Louis's hip, pulling him even closer. Then their cocks line up *just right* and he's gasping, grinding up into that sweet sweet pressure.

"Wait...wait...I have to get these off..." his hand has nowhere to go, but he didn't bring a change of clothes, and he's badly in danger of coming before he can get naked, here.

Louis shakes his head. "Stay right there," he whispers, kneeling up. He pulls Bradley's jeans and boxer briefs down and off, drinking in the sight of the other man beneath him, and then he stands, draping them over the back of the nearby couch, and unfastens his own trousers, letting them drop to his feet before he tugs his own underwear down and off, his socks added to the pile.

More than happy to follow a command, Bradley sprawls out bonelessly, only lifting his hips when his jeans and boxer-briefs are tugged off. Then he watches, eyes half-lidded, as Louis strips himself, so quickly and efficiently that he almost misses the show.

The view underneath those posh clothes is even better than Bradley could've dreamed. His mouth practically starts watering. "Sweet buggering fuck, you're _gorgeous_ ," he breathes, though he doesn't move, unconsciously obeying Louis's order even now. He does spread his legs a little, wordless invitation for Louis to come back, please, right now, please.

"You're the gorgeous one." Louis gets back on the bed, his hands planted on either side of Bradley's hips, his eyes gone dark with lust and anticipation. "Every inch of you," he murmurs, dipping his head to flick his tongue across the tip of Bradley's cock.

Sucking in a great breath of air, Bradley braces himself as soon as he sees that dark head dip down, and it's still almost more than he can handle. Louis's hot, rough-wet tongue on him, contrasting with the cool air, it's so intense he has to close his eyes against the feeling. He threads his fingers into the cool softness of Louis's hair, not tugging, just stroking a little, playing.

"If I ask very nicely," he manages to rasp out, "do you think you might see your way clear to fucking me?" He's a bottom, an unrepentantly greedy one, and if Louis hasn't noticed that about him, he's not as perceptive as Bradley thinks he is. And he's desperate for that gorgeous cock he's only gotten a glimpse of so far. 

Louis lifts his head and grins. "I think I might," he says, reaching up over Bradley to the nightstand beside the bed. He drops a condom beside them and tears open a packet of lube, unable to resist teasing. "You don't like my mouth?"

"No, no, I do, I really do," Bradley babbles, watching Louis's hands avidly, mouth open a little as he pants. "I just, god, _want_ you. Mouths, mouths are brilliant, absolutely love them."

Louis grins, rather pleased with how thoroughly he seems to be scrambling Bradley's brain. "You can put that on me," he says, nodding at the condom and slicking his fingers, the two he was going to push into the boy reduced to one as he reminds himself to be careful, not assume, that Bradley might need or want some semblance of gentle. He works that one inside Bradley, slowly, working it in and out, testing his response.

Bradley just holds the condom for a long moment, unable to pull himself together enough to open the package as Louis's finger breaches into his body, slick and searching. It's a tease, not quite enough, and he makes a grumbling, discontented sound, pushing his hips back and looking for more. Even as his own hands tremblingly tear the condom packet, getting it ready to put on Louis's cock.

"Eager for more, aren't you?" Louis murmurs, giving Bradley that second finger and curling them both to rub over his prostate, scissoring and stretching the boy open.

"Oh yeah," Bradley moans, arching his hips up as those clever fingers hit his sweet spot, the condom dangling unwrapped from his fingers, mostly forgotten about as his head falls back and his eyes close involuntarily. "I love it...love that, yes. Oh FUCK yes."

Mesmerized by the look on Bradley's face, by those lips, so full and luscious, and that throat, pale and unmarked - _mon dieu_ \- Louis pushes a third finger in beside the first two, working them deeper, his knuckles grazing the boy's hole as he strokes them over that bundle of nerves again and again.

Three fingers and so fast, and something inside Bradley shivers with relief and delight and anticipation. He spreads himself out completely, the burn of those fingers countered by the gorgeous pleasure as Louis strokes his prostate. He's relaxing. Louis has taken this over, somehow, someway, he knew what Bradley wanted and what he needed and he's doing it, god, he's not even asking. Just going right in. Bradley makes a low hum of pleasure, deep in his throat, wriggles himself further down on those fingers, and revels in it.

The temptation to make Bradley beg is there, right there, but Louis resists, fucking him with his fingers, his own cock aching, hard, the tip wet against his thigh. "Is that it? Is this all you want?" he murmurs, grinning wickedly.

"N-no," Bradley breathes, "but it's a bloody good start. Oh my god, there's no way I can put this on you. I haven't got any bones right now. Oh that's good." He arches up again with a cry, when those fingers hit him just right and curl. 

He's never had any trouble making his wishes known or asking for what he wants. Some have even, occasionally, called him a bit spoilt. But he's a hairsbreadth from begging in a truly embarrassing way, and he clamps his teeth down on his lower lip, trying to keep it inside.

Louis chuckles softly, reaching over to pluck the condom from Bradley's hand. He tears it open with his teeth, keeping his fingers moving, unrolls it onto his cock single-handedly, and finally pulls his fingers free, lining his cock up with Bradley's hole and slowly pushing in. He curses under his breath, the tight heat making his head swim and his cock throb.

It's been ages since Bradley's been fucked; he doesn't generally fuck his casual tricks, leaving it to blow jobs and frotting and other such fun things. But from the moment he'd seen Louis he'd wanted this, and even though it's on the razor's edge of painful, he gives a wordless shout, grabbing one of his own knees to pull it up and away, giving Louis space to come between his thighs. 

And then he's in, and it hurts, but so, so good, and Louis is cursing and Bradley's echoing him, and he reaches up to cup Louis's leg and give a weak tug; he wants a kiss, but he knows Louis will have to come down to him.

Louis goes, but not immediately. First he pushes deep, in all the way, slowly sinking into Bradley's body, his eyes locked on the boy's face. Arousal feeding on the mix of pain and pleasure he sees on his features. But finally he braces one hand above Bradley's head and dips down, kissing him, mouth covering his, claiming it, tongue dipping in again and again.

It's like he's being taken over, invaded, tongue in his mouth and cock in his ass, and Bradley sinks into the gorgeous sensation of it all. He welcomes the kiss, bruising and hard, and he welcomes the flashes of pain as his muscles adjust to the intrusion. Louis is big, and he's tight, and the bright flashes of pain just serve to make everything *more*. He's curled up under Louis's weight, legs high along his sides, feeling the strain and pull in his muscles. 

"You feel so good," Louis murmurs, breaking from the kiss for a moment, his hips drawing back before thrusting deep again. "Incredible." And he can't get enough, his body already starting to tighten even as he fights against it. Fucks Bradley harder, his cock plunged in hard over and over, that resistance easing with every push.

FUCK. Louis is setting a punishing rhythm from the first thrust and Bradley can feel his body fighting to keep up. He's sweating, his cock is rigid against his own belly, and every time Louis measures his own length into him, he can't help the little cry of painpleasurepain that hits his nervous system. 

Even his hands take up the rhythm, tightening and relaxing where they're gripping Louis's upper arms, holding on for dear life. He's going to come, he's going to come and he hasn't even been touched. The long tease over dinner, the kisses, now this, and Louis's cock drags across his prostate again and it's over for him, embarrassingly quick, but blindingly intense all the same. He's coming, wetting his own skin, hips jerking against Louis's weight as he loses his grip and collapses back against the mattress.

It's like a wave crashing over him. The moment Louis feels the wet against his skin, it hits, and he's coming, hard, body seizing tight, hips stuttering through the last few thrusts until he stills, frozen, aftershocks trembling through him.

Bradley can feel it, almost like his body drags Louis with him over the edge. One moment he's convulsing, and the next he can feel Louis doing the same, hips jerking against him, the feel of all that power clenched tight surrounding him so intense it almost makes him feel high. He did this, he made this man tremble and shiver like this, and as he slowly lets his legs slip down, relaxes his arms, he feels a strange sense of pride in that.

"All right?" he asks, voice hoarse, still thin and thready. "That was...intense." He's got an elbow hooked round Louis's neck and he's no intention of letting it go. He wants him close.

Louis nods in agreement, draping himself over Bradley, his cock still throbbing inside him. He kisses the side of Bradley's throat, quiet for a moment while he catches his breath, and then, "Was I too rough?" There's no question that Bradley responded, that he enjoyed what they did in the moment, but he wants to make sure he won't regret it later.

Bradley laughs at that, just a quiet little huff into Louis's hair. "Not at all," he assures Louis, fingers carding idly through that hair as he blinks up at the ceiling, still half-stunned. "No, definitely not. Just about had me begging, you did. I, well. Don't do this all that much. Might take me a minute to get the brain back on-line." And he likes this boneless feeling, Louis's weight pressing him down, heavy and reassuring somehow.

"Don't do what all that much?" Louis asks, kissing him softly on the mouth this time before giving him room to answer.

"Fucking," Bradley answers directly enough. No use beating about the bush. "Mostly it's just other things, handjobs, blowjobs, things like that. Haven't met anyone I was hot for, not like this, not in ages." He grins a little at Louis, a bare curl of the corner of his mouth and his eyes crinkling up just a bit. "I had a feeling you'd know how to do it properly. Turns out I wasn't wrong."

"Except for the part where I didn't last anywhere near as long as I should have," Louis says with a laugh, grinning back. "I don't think I've come like that since I was in school."

"Me neither," Bradley admits, laughing too, enjoying the way their bodies move together. "God, if you hadn't come right after, I'd be totally mortified right now, I'll tell you that. Went off like a rocket, I did. That was *brilliant* though. I don't want to move."

Louis smiles. "While I understand the inclination," he says softly, lifting a little, their bellies sticking, still slick with Bradley's come. "I have something I need to take care of, and I think we should take a shower." He kisses Bradley again, long and soft and warm, making sure he knows it's not because he doesn't _want_ to stay right where they are. "Okay?"

Bradley's strangely reluctant to let go, and sucks a little at Louis's bottom lip, protesting wordlessly at the need to part. "Yeah, that sounds good," he says, finally, smiling. He's sticky and sweaty and generally desperately needs a wash. And showering with Louis sounds like the best possible way to get clean.

Easing out slowly, Louis quickly and neatly disposes of the condom in the bin beside the bed. He offers Bradley his hand and tugs the other man to his feet with a smile, pulling him towards the bathroom where he turns on the shower, nice and hot, testing the water on his hand before stepping in, Bradley pulled with him.

Bradley's never been more grateful for his hours of soccer training; he's jelly-legged enough now that he can only imagine what it'd feel like if he weren't fit. The bathroom is palatial, looks like something out of one of those glossy decorating mags his mum has lying on her coffee table, but he only has a minute to stare as Louis drags him into the shower with him.

It's hot, and steamy, and glorious, and Bradley turns his face up to the water with his eyes closed for a long moment, letting the heat wash over him and soothe any lingering tension and the just-blooming aches out of him. Then he has to step back and open his eyes again, because he doesn't want to miss a second of "Louis, Wet, In Shower." It's every bit as gorgeous as he'd imagined, too. He hadn't gotten a good look in the frantic heat of before, but now, he can't help himself, he reaches out and runs greedy hands over the flat plane of Louis's belly, the curve of his pec, the sexy little dimples at the small of his back.

"Remember what I said earlier, about licking you all over?" he asks, voice husky. "God. You're so fucking gorgeous. If I'd known nearly getting arrested would get me this, I'd have been heaving bricks through car windows ages ago."

Louis laughs, delighted, his softening cock still jerking lightly at the touches. "I'm only glad I was here to deal with you," he says, reaching for a bar of soap. "Next week, I would have been in New York."

"That would've been much less fun," Bradley agrees, reluctantly pulling away so that he can wash his hair. "Your security guards aren't nearly as fascinating as you are, and Marie just isn't my type, lovely though she is. If they'd asked me to a mysterious tryst in a small French village I'd've declined." He pushes his head under the spray again, laughing as water gets everywhere. Just for fun, he flicks droplets off his fingertips at Louis. 

"I'd be careful if I were you," Louis warns, eyes glinting with mischief and something a bit more wicked.

"Would you?" Bradley teases, his own eyes crinkled with mirth and a little bit of devilry, himself. He's grinning wide and white, wet hair flopping into his eyes, and he backs up a little, teasingly. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows he's probably being a bit of a brat, but that same little bit of his mind is rather desperate to see what Louis might do about it. He flicks his fingers again, daringly.

Louis shakes his head, but he's grinning, and then suddenly he's pouncing, both hands tickling at Bradley's ribs and sides as he pins him against the shower wall.

It's so startling and such a jolt of surprise and pleasure that Bradley *yelps* as he's pinned against the wall, and then he's being tickled and he's wiggling and squirming and it's useless, everything is slippery and he can't get away. He is laughing so hard it's shaking his body.

"Pleasenopleasenoohmygodstop please stoppit oh my god oh oh oh!" He's actually clinging to Louis even as he's begging, just to keep himself upright.

"Are you going to keep splashing me?" Louis demands to know, fingers worming their way in _everywhere_.

"N-n-no," Bradley stutters through gasps of laughter. He's weak with it now. "No, never, swear. On my mum, I swear, no more splashing!" He's half-hard again, just from all the contact and the being held down and all that naked skin. If he had any brain left he'd be impressed at his own recovery time; as it is, he just wants more.

"Good," Louis murmurs, stilling, keeping Bradley pinned to the wall, his voice low, lips brushing against his ear as he whispers, "Because if you continue, I might be forced to put you over my lap and spank you." Enough humour in the words for them to be taken as a joke. Or not.

Bradley's pretty sure Louis is joking. Fairly sure. He sounds like he's joking, but really, who jokes about something like that, naked, in the shower with another bloke? He'd hate to react wrong and miss out on the chance for having this again, sometime. It's agonizing that there's no way to be sure.

Even though he's aware his body is probably answering for him--his cock, now fully stiff again so quickly it *hurts, and his face, and his eyes--he huffs a little laugh. "Right. And we wouldn't want that. Would we?" It's more of a question than he meant it to be.

"Of course not." Louis smiles, shaking his head, working his hand between them and wrapping it around Bradley's cock. "I don't think you'd want _this_ ," he squeezes a little tighter, "trapped between my thighs, my hand on your ass, turning it red and hot, before I set you on all fours and fuck you so hard you can barely sit for days."

Whatever this is, Bradley thinks he's pretty safe in assuming it's not a joke, now, and it's a good thing, because a completely embarrassing whimper comes from his throat, unbidden and unwanted but louder than he'd like in the tile and glass enclosure. Cheeks flaming hot, he drops his head, leaning hard against Louis as that hand strokes him and that voice does...things...to his insides.

He decides, in one of his rash leaps, what the hell.

"Actually I think...oh...I think I might want that...kind of a lot," he chokes out, hoping hard that it's not the wrong answer.

Louis licks his lips, stroking Bradley harder, his own cock filling so quickly it almost makes his head spin. "Show me," he demands, making a circle with his fingers. "Fuck my hand and show me how much. If you can come before the water runs cold, you'll be over my lap tomorrow night."

"Not fair," Bradley grunts, already moving his hips, pushing his cock through that delicious friction. "Dunno how big the tank is...no idea how much time...oh god." He reaches up to hold Louis's shoulders, needing it for balance, needing to be closer so he can get more leverage. It's so soon, so quick after last time, and he's not sure how long it's going to take him to come. He's never *timed* it before. But this is some serious motivation, right here, and he leans his face against Louis' chest and fucks his hand, as hard as he can.

"Then I'd guess you'd better make it as quickly as you can," Louis says, unable to stop smiling as he holds his hand steady for Bradley and tightens his grip just a little, his face buried in the boy's hair, inhaling his scent as his body moves against his.

"I can't...oh..." Bradley gasps as he works his hips harder, bucking them forward again and again, hands clenching and unclenching in rhythm. He's focused down completely on his body and the pleasure aching through him, oversensitized nerves sparking randomly and making him shiver, and he really, really wants to make the deadline...with a huge breath of relief, he feels the knot of tension in his belly give way and he's coming, back arching hard, spurting into Louis' hand.

"Yes," Louis whispers, cock throbbing roughly as the heat of Bradley's come paints his skin. He grins, chuckling softly, one finger tipping Bradley's chin up so he can kiss him. Hard. "You did it," he says, the _good boy_ very carefully held back.

Bradley feels the strangest sense of warmth at Louis's words. Like he's accomplished something good, for real, not just a sexy challenge in a shower, but somehow more than that. He yearns up into the kiss, welcoming the bruising force of it, and his own hands fall to Louis's hips. Thumbs stroking the wet curls at the base of his cock, then the rigid heat of the base itself. "I was well-motivated," he says, voice rough and low, head spinning from it all, still completely off-balance.

"By me conniving my way into a second date with you," Louis says with a smile, groaning heavily as Bradley caresses his cock.

Bradley laughs at that, getting a little more bold with his hands, stroking and playing now, keeping his touch light and gentle. "You didn't have to connive. I was a sure thing for the date. After an evening like this, I'd've been mad, not to be." 

The water suddenly turns tepid, and he yelps. "Ah, cold! And I *just* made it. Good lord that was close."

"Well, I think we're clean at least," Louis says, moving more than a little reluctantly to turn off the shower and usher them both out onto the large woven cotton bath mat. But then he has his hands back on Bradley, kissing him, pressing close, _his_ cock still hard and insistent. "What were you saying earlier about wanting to lick?" 

"You have a good memory," Bradley laughs, and then follows suit, licking a long, slow stripe down Louis's chest, ending at a nipple. He tastes like warm water and warmer skin, a hint of musk and sex, delicious. Bradley's always been ridiculously oral, and hums contentedly as he licks around the little nub, stiffening in the cool air, pausing to nip it very gently. Louis's cock is very insistent against his belly but he ignores it for now, taking his time, exploring and enjoying himself.

Louis lapses into french, cursing softly under his breath, his hands finding their way into Bradley's hair, his cock jerking the scrape of teeth. There's a part of him that would like to push the boy down, onto his knees, and claim his mouth, but there's another that's reveling in this, in the pleasure found in taking things slow.

Bradley hears the murmur of words he can't understand, and recognizes a few curse words here and there, which makes him smile. Means he must be on the right track. He moves to the other nipple and gives it the same attention, then bites again, gently, at the firm curve of pec just beside it. Louis is delicious, every inch of him, and Bradley is enjoying discovering that.

"Bed?" he murmurs against Louis's skin, knowing it'll be awkward to keep licking if they can't get horizontal somewhere. 

"Oui." Louis nods. He steps back and nudges Bradley towards the other room, ignoring the towels on the rack. He could care less that they're not dry. He wants Bradley's mouth on him again. _Now._

Laughing, Bradley lets himself be pushed, pliant and easy, back to the bedroom and then right on to the bed. He kneels up, unselfconscious and comfortable with his body, showing himself off a bit. "You taste just as good as I'd thought," he tells Louis, eyes never leaving him. "Can't wait to taste the rest." He wonders how Louis feels about rimming, and realizes he's going to try it anyway...and licks his lips in anticipation.

"I taste like soap," Louis says with a soft laugh, casually deflecting the compliment as he stretches out on the bed, his hands behind his head. "And who said anything about waiting?"

"Well, it's just physics, isn't it," Bradley argues, moving over until he can lean over Louis's body, eyes avid. "My tongue's a bit smaller than your body, so I can only do one bit at a time. Pity, that. And you don't taste at all like soap. More like, I don't know. Sex on legs." He doesn't want to waste any more time and bends his head, tongue tracing the ridges of muscle Louis's belly, licking broadly across his navel.

Sex on legs. It's not the first time Louis has heard that expression or heard it applied to him, but it's the first time it's put such a smile on his face. He chuckles, the sound segueing into another curse as Bradley's tongue touches his stomach, his cock leaping against his belly, a drop of precome forming at the tip. "You're beautiful," he murmurs, watching Bradley. "With a very talented tongue." 

"Why thank you," Bradley laughs into Louis's belly. "I try my best." He licks down and around Louis's cock, delicately as a cat, never quite touching it, just breathing on it in passing. His hands are resting on the jut of Louis's hipbones, balancing himself, and he closes his eyes to savor the taste and feeling. Gently mouthing the sac hanging down between those strong thighs, he takes his time, licking and sucking.

"Good God," Louis gasps, eyes closing for a moment before he forces them open again, not wanting to miss one second of the sight below.

Bradley's been blessed with a long tongue and the motivation to learn how to use it. He re-wets his lips and runs them gently back and forth over the base of Louis's cock, before dipping down again and taking the whole sac gently into his mouth. Not a hint of teeth, just lots of tongue and gentle suction, and as he lets the warm, soft skin slip out of his mouth again, his tongue darts lower, and lower again, until just the tip swipes over his target. Just a tease of warmth, before he licks again at the perineum and back up to the balls.

Cursing again as Bradley's tongue swipes over his hole, Louis shivers, spreading his legs a little wider, his cock thumping against his belly, the pool of precome growing. "Yes, god," he groans, licking his lips. "More..."

Encouraged by Louis's reaction, Bradley obeys, ducking his head down and licking, harder this time, over the pucker of Louis's ass. He knows how insanely good this feels when someone does it to him, so he puts in his best effort...licking, lapping, even pointing his tongue to dip inside a little, tasting clean skin and musk. With his eyes closed and in the dark, all he can sense is Louis: smell, taste, sound, feel, he's completely surrounded. And he's feeling what he's always thought of as his "little secret." 

Even though he's just come, there's a bone-deep shiver of satisfaction running through him. His head is swimming and he feels almost high, floaty, so focused in on serving Louis that the rest of the world has just fallen away. With his eyes closed he sinks into his own head, quiet, still, peaceful. He laps his tongue over Louis's hole again and again, only pausing to suck and lave at his sac again, single-minded. He's never told anyone the core-deep satisfaction he gets from this. Not hard himself, just giving pleasure.

It feels incredible. Louis meant what he said about Bradley's talented tongue. He's as good - if not better - than most of the boys he's trained and he expects almost all that skill is natural, a thought which only makes his cock jerk harder. Has him wrapping his hand around his swollen flesh, slowly stroking as he groans again, this close to losing it when Bradley's tongue dips inside him. "Good," he whispers. "So good..." His hips rocking a little, fucking the air, his knees bending slowly, giving Bradley more room.

The total focus Bradley's got right now lets him pick up those words, curling a warm tickle of heat and pleasure and satisfaction through him. He noses down where Louis has lifted his hips, scenting him, imprinting him in his memory. Cheek rubbing against Louis's inner thigh, he sighs out a long, warm breath against the skin he's just wetted with his tongue, and then, taking his chance, licks his way inside.

Tight ring of muscle, every dip and wrinkle soft against his tongue as he works it in, murmuring wordlessly, knowing the vibrations will be transferred. Licking deep and steady, and floating so high he's dizzy with it, dragging his cheek up t the rock-hard shaft of Louis's cock, stroking it against his own face, when he needs a break for air. Like an affectionate cat. 

Louis slides his free hand down into Bradley's hair, gripping lightly, his other hand alternately stroking and stilling, his cock throbbing roughly with each push of Bradley's tongue. His pleasure's growing, building, his orgasm slowly but steadily approaching until... "Close," he warns, his voice hoarse and thick with arousal.

Bradley wants to taste this, he wants it even more than he wants to keep licking, so he shifts back just a few inches--not enough to dislodge that wonderful hand in his hair--lifts up a little, and swallows Louis's cock whole, finally, for the first time.

It's as delicious as he thought it would be. Big, hot, slick, it fills his mouth completely. Even with his love for cock he can't quite get it all in to the root, but he does his best, and starts to suck.

"Mon dieu," Louis whispers, both hands in Bradley's hair now, his hips bucking up of their own accord, pushing his cock deeper. He's careful though. Careful not to push too hard, too rough, take too much, too soon. "That's it," he gasps, each wave of pleasure spiking higher and higher until his orgasm crashes over him and he comes, hot and thick and heavy.

Bradley's eyes are closed in bliss, and he can feel the first pulse against his lips before Louis's come hits his tongue, bitter-salt and creamy, more than a mouthful that he swallows convulsively, again and again, drinking it down.

Perfect.

He suckles the last drops from the tip of Louis's cock and then slowly draws off, eyes never opening, and lays his head against Louis's thigh. He's been able to pass this off to other lovers as a post-orgasm nap, but he's wide awake...just not willing to come back to the bright hard edges of the real world, just yet. Somewhere in his drifty mind he assumes that Louis will be recovering and won't be paying much attention to him, yet, anyway. He can drift here for a little while.

 _Good boy_. The words are on the tip of Louis's tongue but he bites them back again, instead choosing to thread his fingers through Bradley's hair, the gentle intimate caress high praise of its own.

Bradley lets out a quiet sigh, luxuriating in the feel of fingers in his hair, petting him, soothing him somehow exactly as he needs. He's practically glowing he feels so good, twined together with Louis in this big bed, fantastic sex and now a quiet cuddle. If he's not careful, he might *actually* fall asleep, and that's just bad manners.

He forces his eyes open, lifts them so he can peek at Louis's face. "Taste just as good as I thought," he offers, smiling a little, voice raspy from the workout he just gave his throat.

"That's good to hear," Louis says, one hand slipping downward, cupping Bradley's cheek. "I have to say, I'm incredibly glad you stumbled across our grounds today." It's been a long time since he's had an actual date with anyone, much less with someone outside Citadel. And it's been an even longer time since he's felt so drawn to someone, someone who didn't already belong to another.

"Me too," Bradley murmurs quietly, turning his face into that hand like a cat. "I haven't had a proper date in ages. Much less one that was this brilliant." He glances up at Louis, just to make sure he thinks it was brilliant, too, though he's pretty sure the two orgasms are in his favor. "Still up for a second? Date, I mean."

Louis nods. "Of course. After all, you have to collect your reward."

"Right!" Bradley laughs, rubs his cheek into Louis's palm, and can't seem to stop smiling. "Can't believe I'd nearly forgotten. I can only blame the fact that your cock is gorgeous and distracted me completely." 

"It's good to know that at least part of me is that fascinating," Louis teases, patting the bed beside him. "Come up here and get under the covers with me."

"Now you're just taking the piss," Bradley grumbles. "You know you're gorgeous everywhere." He heaves himself up with great effort, and crawls up the bed until he can wriggle himself under the blankets, chilly at first but warming fast with their body heat. "I should warn you," he adds, through a yawn, "I think I kick. And possibly snore, though that last one might just be my friends poking fun. Hard to say." He yawns again and tucks his head against Louis's shoulder, amazed at how comfortable he feels, how quickly, with this man.

"I'll let you know in the morning," Louis promises, smiling, pulling Bradley in a little closer and kissing the top of his head.

"Right. Thanks. It'll be good to have a--" he yawns again, hugely, "--impartial outside witness. God, you wore me right out. Sorry, I'm crashing. See you in the morning? I can even make scrambled eggs..." he trails off into a murmur, eyes already falling closed.

Louis smiles, watching Bradley, eyes tracing his features - that beautiful mouth, those cheekbones, those long long eyelashes. The boy's beautiful, there's no doubt about that, but he's surrounded by beauty at Citadel so it must be something else. Something indefinable. Intangible. Something worth exploring more. He shakes his head at himself and presses his face against Bradley's hair again, inhaling deeply, just for a moment before brushing the fringe of blond from his forehead and kissing his temple. He'll have to think about this some more. Tomorrow.


End file.
